


Хоуп

by Remira



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Беги, если хочешь выжить.





	Хоуп

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTFK 2018 для команды WTF K-Pop 2018.

_Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch’entrate © «Божественная комедия», Данте Алигьери_

Хосок живёт в аду.  
В аду чистый воздух и звёздное небо, лес, ручьи, а ещё лифт, поставляющий припасы первой необходимости и новые души. Прямиком с нижних кругов.  
Их собственный круг очерчен стенами, за которыми лабиринт, в котором – монстры. Хосок смеха ради мог бы представить себя принцессой в замке за рвом, охраняемым стаей драконов, вот только никто не рвётся его спасать. Ни его, ни ещё три десятка таких же заключённых.  
Заключённые – вот они кто.  
Заключённые, которые даже не знают – не помнят, – за какие грехи сюда загремели.

В аду свои порядки и правила, главное из которых: беги, если хочешь жить. А Хосок жить хочет, хочет так сильно, что обгоняет всех, в первую очередь перешагивая через себя самого. Бежит впереди, первым исследует все закоулки лабиринта, становится главным среди бегунов. На Хосока надеются, на Хосока равняются, вот только Хосок – хуёвый пример для подражания. Он себя-то еле удерживает на плаву: белых пятен в лабиринте с каждым разом всё меньше, как и надежды внутри Хосока.  
– Что, если есть причина, почему нас ссылают сюда? Ты не думал, что, может, мы и не должны найти выход? Может, его и нет вовсе? Может, это наказание, и мы его _заслужили_?  
Юнги выслушивает его скулёж молча, не перебивая, лишь выдыхает периодически полупрозрачные облачка пара в ночное небо и хмыкает. Юнги у них за главного – фрик среди фриков. Тощий гном с улыбкой сахарной феи и ударом, способным свалить втрое превосходящего противника.  
– Не всегда есть причины и следствия, – тянет эта феечка и ласково треплет Хосока по загривку. – Иногда дерьмо просто случается.  
Точно. Это же ад. Из него и не должно быть легко выбраться.  
Кажется, Хосок говорит это вслух, и губы Юнги отражают его горькую улыбку.

Лифт с припасами и новеньким прибывает строго по расписанию. Хосок не приходит встречать, не лезет любопытной вороной – насмотрелся уже за месяцы, каждый раз одно и то же.  
Он отматывает три своих стандартных круга по периметру, латает продравшиеся в прошлую вылазку перчатки, долго сидит на смотровой вышке, рефлекторно прислушиваясь к происходящему в лагере, но больше – бездумно гипнотизируя тёмный зев врат.  
Спускается уже затемно и сразу идёт к стоящему поодаль домику бегунов, стараясь лишний раз не светиться. Большинство сейчас собралось у костра: отмечают, обсуждают, сплетничают. Не то чтобы Хосок осуждал – поводов для развлечений в глэйде не много, для радости – и того меньше, просто всё это его мало касается. Хосока интересует исключительно безопасность его парней и ебучий, злоклятый лабиринт, заперший их здесь.

Чонгук с Тэхёном подкарауливают его у ручья. Облепляют с обеих сторон, переглядываются, блестят глазами. Хосок свои только закатывает – видно же, что мелких аж потряхивает, так зудит поделиться свежими новостями.  
– Выкладывайте, – благодушно вздыхает он и откидывается на руки, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам.  
– Там новенький очнулся, – с готовностью отзывается Тэхён, и Чонгук немедленно ему поддакивает:  
– Спустя девятнадцать часов, представляешь? Джин уже беспокоиться начал...  
– Ага, проснулся и сразу навернулся с лежака, а потом опрокинул шкаф с травами, столько грохоту было!  
– И опорную балку головой проломил...  
– Да ну, чушь, она же здоровенная!  
– Стал бы я врать, мне Чимин рассказал, он сам видел!  
– Чим вечно преувеличивает, наверняка снова напутал...  
Хосок слушает их вполуха, не особо вникая, но улыбаясь азартному возбуждению в чужих голосах: это здорово, что кто-то здесь ещё способен веселиться из-за таких пустяков.

Лично он сталкивается с новеньким только к вечеру следующего дня. Хосок рассматривает его по мере приближения, и первое, что бросается в глаза, – слепящие белизной волосы. Хосок никогда таких не видел (или не помнит, чтобы видел), они все тут полусотни оттенков от чёрного до каштанового. Этот же выделяется, режет глаз.  
Хосок обходит его по дуге, присматривается.  
Он много реакций новичков на глэйд повидал, от страха и истерик до тупой беспредметной агрессии. Новенький не выглядит ни напуганным, ни озлобленным, он внимательно слушает Юнги, хвостиком ходит за Джином, тепло улыбается ошивающимся поблизости мелким. Дружелюбный, отзывчивый, легко предлагает помощь и долго извиняется за очередную разломанную утварь, разбитый нос, едва не случившийся пожар. Ужасно рассеянный и неловкий (бесполезный – выносит вердикт Хосок), и тем не менее как-то ухитряющийся быстро стать в доску своим.  
Белопушистый весь такой, аж зубы сводит.  
Хосок издали видит в его глазах любопытный, внимательный интерес ко всему вокруг, а единственный раз, когда сталкивается взглядами напрямую, – невольно напрягается: новенький смотрит спокойно и изучающе, без грамма неприязни, но Хосоку всё равно делается не по себе.

– А если Белоснежка? – задумчиво тянет Тэхён.  
– Ты дурак совсем? – Чонгук пытается изобразить скепсис, но по мордахе видно, как ему всё это доставляет.  
– Снежок? – предлагает Чимин в тон заданному идиотизму.  
– Спящая красавица, – не сдаётся Тэхён.  
– Скорее уж чудовище, ты физиономию-то его видел? – а это Хончоль, и вот его язвительность вполне искренняя. – Точно: монстр. Как вам, а?  
Хосок вздыхает.  
Развлечение последних дней – подбор прозвищ новенькому, который до сих пор не вспомнил своего имени. Вариантов много: каждый считает братским долгом предложить парочку в меру фантазии и приличий. Каждый, кроме Хосока.  
Ему до сих пор икается своё первое – Хорс (спасибо лицу и первичному инстинкту – бежать), и костью поперёк горла нынешнее – Хоуп (влипшее намертво, знаковое, которое он так и не оправдал), а все эти «Блондинчики» и героини из древних сказок кажутся ужасной пошлостью.  
Хосок мысленно зовёт новичка просто новичком и вообще старается держаться подальше.  
У Хосока при виде долговязой фигуры всякий раз сосёт под ложечкой и как-то нехорошо, тревожно дёргается внутри. У Хосока стрёмное чувство, что из-за этого новенького они все ещё нахлебаются, а сам он побольше прочих.  
– Дюймовочка!  
– Хуёвочка, – обрубает Хосок и сливается от этих долбоёбов под коллективный гогот.

После вылазок Хосок мечтает только о двух вещах: жрать и сдохнуть, но то Хосок.  
Чонгука по возвращении каждый раз встречают квадратная улыбка и крепкие объятья Тэхёна, а Хончоль молча уходит в направлении леса, чтобы вернуться через час с мрачно-удовлетворённой рожей и стёсанными костяшками.  
Хосок, возможно, им отчасти завидует. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы и его кто-нибудь ждал (именно его, Хосока – не Хоупа). Не отказался бы даже от панацеи Хончоля – капля здоровой эгоистичной злости ещё никому не вредила. Но Хосок давно не способен на привязанность и эгоизм себе позволить тоже не может.  
Так что Хосок кулем валится в гамак, по-тихой мечтая сдохнуть, а наружу выбирается лишь к полудню и сразу ползёт к Джину – выпрашивать что-нибудь вкусненькое.  
Он забирается на любимую вышку, устраивает себе гнездо из куртки и лежащего в углу брезента и методично набивает рот пресным рисом вперемешку с мясными консервами, без особого интереса наблюдая за убогим подобием спортивных игрищ и носящимися по полю придурками.  
Белобрысая макушка бросается в глаза даже отсюда.  
Раздражает.  
Хосок поддевает ногтем застрявший в зубах комок и морщится: ногти больно задевают губу и противно царапаются – опять не заметил, как обломал. А ещё поясница ноет с вечера, ему бы сейчас отлежаться, дать телу отдых, но Хосок себя знает – полезет на стену уже через пару часов, он совсем не умеет бездельничать, к тому же бездействие – это верный путь увязнуть в не самых радужных мыслях. Так себе перспективка.  
Взгляд выхватывает радостно машущего руками Чонгука (вот уж в ком энергии хоть ковшом черпай) и невольно соскальзывает к маячащему рядом светлому пятну. Новичок даже бегает как-то крипово, словно вместо суставов у него неправильно собранные шарниры.  
– Он мне не нравится, – раздаётся сбоку с характерной категоричностью.  
Не прёт просто катастрофически, Хосок-то надеялся подольше погреть свои старые кости без надобности держать лицо.  
– Тебе никто не нравится.  
– Возможно. Но тебе он не нравится тоже.  
Хосок замирает; скулы каменеют, он усилием воли заставляет себя вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Хончоль может и козёл, но внимательный, демонстрировать ему эмоции себе дороже.  
– Он не бегун, – Хосок передёргивает плечами, – так что мне плевать.  
– Ну-ну. Всё практикуешь самовнушение?  
Вопрос повисает неприятной паузой, которую Хосок старательно игнорирует, как и настойчивый взгляд, сверлящий ему висок. Игнорировать чужую правоту сложнее, и Хосок в конце концов неожиданно даже для себя признаётся:  
– У меня дурное предчувствие насчёт него.  
Хончоль хмыкает, но на удивление не язвит. Продолжает сидеть рядом, не соприкасаясь, молча, и на какое-то мгновение Хосоку даже чудится в этом намёк на поддержку.

К Чимину у Хосока отношение трепетное и нежное, как у всякого нормального мужика к трогательной плюшке. Чимин слишком хороший для этого места (и это пусть маленький, но всё же плюс за то, что и остальные _не должны быть здесь_ ), у него большое доброе сердце и золотые руки, которыми он пользуется так, что Хосок готов забить на гордость и стонать в голос.  
– Сильнее, – просит он, бессовестно подставляясь. – Ох, мне иногда кажется, что ты ангел, спустившийся в эту дыру, чтобы облегчить наши муки...  
– Я фея, – важно поправляет Чимин и послушно вминает пальцы в бока.  
«Ещё одна», – умиляется Хосок, вспоминая о Юнги, и своевременно прикусывает язык, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь лишнего. Фея так фея. Пусть хоть госпожой просит называть, лишь бы массаж не прекращал.  
– Нравится? – в голосе Чимина довольная улыбка.  
Хосок мычит согласно-одобрительно и на несколько минут попросту отключается, чувствуя себя расплавленной, разнеженной биомассой. Но главный минус всего хорошего – оно всё равно кончается.  
– Постарайся, пожалуйста, впредь так не запускать себя, у тебя вся поясница в узлах, еле разработал.  
Хосок снова мычит, но попыток пошевелиться не предпринимает. Чимин в последний раз оглаживает его спину от лопаток до копчика и поднимается на ноги.  
– Ладно, ты отдыхай, а мне ещё надо проведать Джуни.  
Хосок всё ещё желе и всё ещё в полуотключке, но за незнакомое имя невольно цепляется.  
– Кого?  
– Джуни. Намджуна. Новенького – он вспомнил своё имя. – Чимин зачёсывает волосы назад, со смешком добавляя: – Когда мячом в голову прилетело.  
Честно – Хосок вот даже не удивлён.  
Намджун, значит? Что ж, по крайней мере не придётся ломать голову, как его называть, когда лифт поднимется с новым пассажиром в следующий раз.

Иногда на Хосока накатывает. Звенящее, ломкое, безысходное. Погано до того, что хочется совершенно по-детски разреветься, ткнуться кому-нибудь носом в живот, попросить сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Что они выберутся.  
Только хрена с два ему кто такое пообещает, потому что вытащить всех – задача Хосока. Хоупа. И он чертовски хуёво с ней справляется. Вернее: не справляется вообще.  
– Мы тут как скот в загоне.  
Хосок вздрагивает не столько от неожиданности, сколько из-за отозвавшегося внутри эха, вызванного одной простой фразой. Оказывается, вслух она звучит так же страшно, как в его черепушке.  
Он косится на опустившегося рядом Намджуна, ожидая развёрнутого продолжения, но тишину ночи прорезает только скрежет перестраивающегося лабиринта. Желание сжаться в комок возвращается с умноженной силой; Хосок запинывает его так же безжалостно, как делал это все два с лишним года нахождения здесь, но кое в чём всё-таки себе уступает. Ему просто жизненно необходимо разбавить эти звуки чем-то более обыденным, чем-то _человеческим_.  
Хосок сгибает и разгибает краешек фольги от почти доеденной плитки шоколада. Знакомый шелест успокаивает вернее любых слов и утешающих прикосновений, а ещё здорово помогает тихое, размеренное дыхание Намджуна. Хосок старается об этом не думать и опускает взгляд на свои руки.  
Шоколад в глэйде на вес золота, но у бегунов свои маленькие привилегии: Джин по возможности всегда откладывает для Хосока пару дополнительных плиток, которые тот растягивает так долго, как только может. В прошлый раз завоз порадовал его ещё месяцев пять-шесть назад, и последняя плитка с тех пор успела заветриться, покрывшись светло-песчаным налётом. Хосок рассматривает оставшиеся от неё четыре кубика долгих несколько минут, а потом, поддавшись порыву, ломает их пополам, закидывает одну часть в рот и поднимается на ноги. Вторую протягивает Намджуну. Тот смотрит в ответ большими ланьими глазами – настороженно, непонимающе, ну какого хрена-то, а, он и сам не знает, что и почему творит, он ведь даже с мелкими не делился. К счастью, Намджун отмирает раньше, чем Хосок психует окончательно, – выдыхает «Спасибо» и улыбается, не так широко, как умеет, но достаточно, чтобы на щеках наметились две ямочки. Хосок вздрагивает и сразу маскирует это под озноб от вечерней прохлады, трёт руки согревающим жестом, бубнит что-то невнятное о делах.  
Скомканный шарик фольги впивается в ладонь острыми гранями. То калечное и полуобморочное, что осталось от его инстинкта самосохранения срывает последние связки, крича ему бежать от Намджуна подальше, но Хосок заставляет себя идти медленно, держа шаг.

Меньше всего он ждёт, что снова столкнётся с Намджуном уже на следующий день, да ещё и в месте, о котором во всём глэйде знают три человека.  
Хижина, в центре которой воспроизведена детальная схема лабиринта, стоит в самой глуши леса, сюда даже любопытнейшие из любопытных (читай – Тэхён) не забредали. До сего дня.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – цедит Хосок сквозь зубы, даже не пытаясь сдержать гнев, но вместо лепечущих оправданий напарывается на ответный прищур и жёсткое:  
– Что это?  
Изумительнейшие перемены, испуганной лани и след простыл. Хосок понятия не имеет, что с этим парнем не так, и понимать не горит желанием – пусть Джин сам разбирается со своим питомцем, да пусть хоть Юнги. Не Хосок.  
– Я тебе ничего объяснять не должен, – сплёвывает он и тянет руку, намереваясь просто вышвырнуть Намджуна отсюда, дотащить до лагеря волоком, если потребуется, а там уж пусть...  
Движение получается резче, чем он планировал, Намджун отшатывается назад, спотыкается, взмахивает руками, и Хосок в какой-то замедленной проекции наблюдает, как его надежда выбраться однажды отсюда складывается грудой мусора.  
В звенящей тишине хриплый вздох Намджуна звучит для Хосока подобно щелчку взведённого курка.  
– Убирайся.  
– Но я...  
– Убирайся, мать твою, иначе клянусь, я переломаю все кости в твоих кривых граблях, чтобы впредь они уж точно ничего не похерили.  
Намджун белеет и сглатывает тяжело, пятится. У самого порога порывается сказать что-то ещё, но так и не издаёт ни звука, и это единственное, за что Хосок искренне ему благодарен: самоконтроль взаправду трещит по швам.

Хосок сухо порыкивает на ноющего Чонгука и отвечает хмуро сверкающему глазами Хончолю не менее мрачными взглядами.  
Они отправляются в лабиринт, как только тот открывается, а по возвращении Хосок впервые идёт по направлению к лесу вместе с Хончолем (избивать дерево оказывается даже приятно, если представлять в изгибах коры одну вполне конкретную рожу). Порывается отправиться на вылазку и на следующий день – один, но Чонгук упирается намертво: или Хосок отдыхает с остальными положенные правилами сутки, или они бегут вместе. Рисковать мелким Хосок не может, Тэхён его потом достанет даже из брюха гривера и заставит пожалеть, что Хосок такой дебила кусок.  
В итоге он прячется от Джина, игнорирует недовольно молчащего Юнги, а от переживающей мелочи просто отмахивается. Оттягивает возвращение в хижину по максимуму, но макет лабиринта нужно восстановить, и он единственный, в чьей голове хранится копия.  
Последнее, чего он ждёт, так это столкновения в хижине с Джином, но не это вышибает почву у него из-под ног.  
– Что здесь... как ты... – Хосок затыкается, моргает несколько раз, но картинка не становится правдоподобнее: макет лабиринта стоит целёхонький, нетронутый, в первозданном виде. Словно произошедшее ранее ему приснилось, но Хосок собственными руками перебирал рассыпавшиеся дощечки и ещё помнит шероховатость сухой поверхности на ощупь.  
– Это не я, – спокойно отвечает Джин и отходит в сторону, давая возможность подойти ближе и убедиться в реальности макета. Все ходы, все перемычки и перекрёстки на месте – в безукоризненной последовательности. – Это Намджун.  
В горле пересыхает, пальцы начинают мелко подрагивать; Хосок убирает их от стола подальше и сам отходит, просто во избежание.  
– Что значит... – голос подводит, он откашливается и пробует ещё раз: – Что значит – это Намджун?  
– Он всё исправил.  
– В смысле – исправил?  
Джин закатывает глаза.  
– Исправил значит исправил. Восстановил. Починил. Сделал, как было.  
– Чушь.  
Джин не спорит, только равнодушно пожимает плечами и продолжает наблюдать.  
В голове у Хосока стремительно вертятся шестерёнки: Намджун не мог, попросту не мог, не со своими талантами – макет очень хрупкий, да он и видел-то его мельком. Восемь секторов, десятки блоков, сотни коридоров, это физически невозможно – запомнить и воспроизвести всё в точности. Хосок единственный, кто знает карту наизусть, но Хосок её автор, он месяцы угробил на её составление!  
– Ты ему помог. Ты ему помог, а теперь выгораживаешь. Зачем?  
Джин хмурится – совсем немного, правильные черты его лица едва ли искажаются, но в глубине глаз мелькает то, что не позволяет Хосоку обмануться. Хосок один из немногих, кто видел другую сторону Джина, кто знает, каким тот _может_ быть. Большинство полагает, что порядками в глэйде заведует Юнги как самый толковый и беспристрастный (отмороженный – цитируя некоторых), но мало кто в курсе, что не Юнги установил их. Что первым – самым первым, кого привёз лифт, кто месяц выживал в одиночестве – был Джин. И моменты, подобные этому, напоминают Хосоку, что сожрать заживо здесь могут не только гриверы.  
– Я не знаю, что именно вы не поделили, – произносит Джин, останавливаясь рядом, и Хосок только сейчас понимает, насколько всё это время его тон был далёк от привычной лёгкости.  
– Ничего, – говорит Хосок, тут же мысленно морщась собственной поспешности, но Джин словно не замечает его реплики.  
– ...я лишь советую вам разобраться с этим как можно скорее. Глэйд не место для внутренних распрей, у нас просто нет на них права.  
Возразить на это Хосоку нечем.

Всё рушится в одночасье, когда в пятом секторе они теряют Хончоля. Вот Хосок слышит сдвоенное дыхание за спиной, а вот – только дыхание Чонгука, заполошно крутящего головой. От Хончоля ни следа, ни ответа, сколько бы они не надрывались, не бегали кругами, будто тот взял и растворился в воздухе.  
Они ищут до последнего, но когда между стен вместе с ветром прокатывается гулкий рокот, у них самих остаются считанные минуты.  
Чонгук всё время бежит впереди – Хосок боится выпускать его из виду. Они укладываются, до врат финишная прямая, в ушах набатом отдаётся шум крови и топот ботинок, бок нестерпимо колет. Чонгук бежит впереди, а Хосок спотыкается.  
Он слышит крики, видит размытую массу толпы (включая бесячее белобрысое пятно, куда ж без него), пытается подняться, но не может. Его всего трясёт от усталости и адреналина, ощущение, что лёгкие вот-вот разорвёт, как переполненный воздухом пузырь, и, наверное, время перед смертью и правда как-то растягивается, и начинает мерещиться странное. Хосоку кажется, что кто-то проскакивает мимо закрывающихся врат. А потом не кажется: Намджун в самом деле бежит к нему.

Они не успевают на какие-то доли секунды, врата смыкаются перед самым носом, обдавая порывом воздуха, отрезая от испуганных глаз собравшихся по ту сторону.  
Хосок таращится на серый камень, слепо, неверяще. От стены тянет холодом и сыростью, в ободранных ладонях садняще пульсирует. В голове тоже пульсирует – малодушное, соблазнительное желание сползти на землю и просто подождать. Перестать сопротивляться, отдать себя лабиринту на блюдечке. Какой смысл дёргаться? В глэйде его могут считать кем угодно, но Хосок знает правду: весь секрет его суперскорости и целеустремлённости в том, что Хосок до смерти, до ужаса боится... боялся. Боялся не успеть выбраться из лабиринта до захода солнца. А сейчас его худший кошмар воплощается в жизнь, так какой смысл...  
– Хосок, – зовут сзади, и Хосок вздрагивает всем телом.  
Первая мысль резкая и отрезвляющая, бьёт по мозгам пощёчиной: это ж как надо было провалиться, чтобы забыть о главной занозе в заднице.  
Вторая незначительная, мажет по касательной лёгким удивлением: Намджун впервые обращается к нему напрямую. И обращается не по прозвищу – по имени.  
– Что мы будем делать? – спрашивает это недоразумение, и Хосок оперативно вносит корректировку в недавние суицидальные планы.  
По всему выходит, что гуманнее свернуть Намджуну шею, а самому размозжить голову об стену. Не очень эстетично, но всё же лучше, чем попасться гриверам.  
– Что мне действительно интересно, – выдавливает он, оборачиваясь, – так это нахера ты это сделал?  
– Сделал что?  
– Нахера побежал за мной?  
Намджун смотрит на него, как на дитя малое, и это... неприятно. Задевает. Этот парень по ходу ниспослан в глэйд с одной целью – достать Хосока. Чтобы ему, не приведи боги, жизнь сладкой не показалась, как же.  
– Мы могли успеть, – в голосе Намджуна терпения на десятерых, а во взгляде – храбрящаяся решимость. – Если бы я был чуть-чуть быстрее... – он запинается, но гнёт упрямо: – Мы могли.  
Очуметь... ну и кто, спрашивается, тут ребёнок?  
– Не могли, – отрезает Хосок, жестом пресекая дальнейшие возражения.  
Явно кстати: у Намджуна яркой краской поперёк лба всё его несогласие, однако он больше не спорит, лишь закусывает губу и сверлит взглядом стену поверх хосокова плеча. А Хосок прикипает взглядом к этой пухлой, упруго натянувшейся губе и внезапно вспоминает, как однажды они с парнями придумывали план на случай, если когда-нибудь не успеют. Хончоль предлагал потрахаться напоследок.  
Очень, блядь, своевременно.  
Хосоку в критические моменты вечно лезет в голову всякая дичь, и вот тут упёртость Намджуна приходится кстати:  
– Ты знаешь здесь каждый поворот, каждый угол. Как они ориентируются? По запаху? На слух? Ночное или тепловое зрение? Думай, должно быть что-то, какое-то место, где можно укрыться, – Намджун говорит быстро, напористо, жестикулируя и пытаясь поймать взгляд Хосока.  
Давит.  
В его словах столько надежды и жадной, знакомой жажды жить, что Хосок мог бы возненавидеть его за одно только это. Если бы ещё не. Его собственное жадное и голодное воет созвучно и рвётся с цепи – рявкнуть что-нибудь резкое, грубое, чтобы Намджун перестал озвучивать то, о чём Хосок давно привык молчать. Чтобы из-за него перестало царапаться и скулить внутри, чтобы хоть немного приспустить клапан, потому что иначе Хосока просто разорвёт. Он и сам знает, что должен что-то придумать, он уже потерял своего человека, он в полной жопе, и Намджун здесь из-за него.  
Дрожью пробирает по самому хребту. Хосок замирает.  
Вот оно.  
Вот оно.  
Хосок боится. И боится не за себя.  
Он рвётся вперёд прежде, чем осознание накрывает его в полной мере; Намджун отшатывается, но недостаточно быстро.  
– Ты что, – шипит Хосок ему в лицо, встряхивая за грудки, – пропустил в своей лекции для сосунков тот факт, что после встречи с этими тварями не выживают? Откуда мне, мать твою, знать, что они умеют? Единственное, что я знаю наверняка, так это что без меня у тебя нет ни шанса, а со мной – один на миллион, так что сейчас ты заткнёшься и побежишь, побежишь за мной, след в след и так быстро, как только твои ходули способны, потому что я оборачиваться не стану.  
Хосок взглядом даёт понять, что не шутит, потому что сейчас это именно то, что нужно Намджуну: понять, что шутки кончились.  
– Беги, – повторяет он одними губами, дожидается резкого кивка и припускает со всех ног.

Главный план строится на том, чтобы добраться до участка, где плющ поднимается хотя бы до трети стены. В некоторых стенах есть ниши – узкие и тесные, но уместиться можно. В задумке это не так уж сложно, Хосок знает подходящие места и кратчайшие пути до них, но проблема в том, что Хосок не знает, по каким правилам лабиринт живёт _ночью_. И когда одна из стен приходит в движение, проблема эта встаёт в свой полный, почти трёхметровый рост...  
Гривер похож на мерзкий сплав чего-то паучьего и технологического; Хосок успевает разглядеть механические сочленения и гибкий хвост с жалом и мимоходом радуется, что если сдохнет, его уже не будут мучить кошмары.  
– Ходу, ходу! – вопль тонет в оглушающем рёве, подстёгивающем пуще хлыста.  
Спрятаться уже не выйдет, но если по пути попадётся закрывающийся переход... Хосок судорожно вспоминает, какие сектора сегодня должны перестраиваться и тратит драгоценные секунды, чтобы убедиться, что чёртов Намджун не отстаёт, но тот исправно дышит в затылок.  
Лажает сам Хосок. Снова.  
Нога попадает в выбоину между плит, но это фигня, Хосок дёргается бежать дальше и валится плашмя, уже понимая, что застрял. В сгущающихся сумерках нихера не видно, но на ощупь разлом кривой, режет краями и болезненно давит на щиколотку. Паника захлёстывает волной, остановившийся впереди Намджун что-то кричит – Хосок не может разобрать за грохотом крови и лязгами приближающегося гривера, мысли скачут врассыпную, но одна продолжает долбиться в мозг – ясная и единственно верная...  
– Убирайся отсюда! – орёт он Намджуну во всю мощь лёгких. – Убирайся и спрячься где-нибудь!  
Намджун нелепый и неуклюжий до крайности, наивный, любопытный, нихуя не понятный, но он толковый, он сможет, если очень-очень постарается и не уебётся об стену где-нибудь на повороте. Хосок видел в его глазах то же яростное желание жить, которое до сих пор поддерживало его самого и верит, что... что?  
– Какого блядь, – сипит Хосок, не доверяя собственным глазам.  
Намджун снова бежит к нему – к нему! – пролетает полсотни метров за какие-то мгновения, рушится на колени, и каменные плиты под его пальцами туго скрипят на стыках, но поддаются, выворачиваются булыжниками. Намджун вздёргивает Хосока на ноги и тащит за собой, сворачивает за угол, толкает к стене и:  
– Ты мне доверяешь?  
Да нихера! – вспыхивает моментально, но голова дёргается прежде, чем Хосок успевает удержать её от совершенно бессознательного кивка.  
– Жди меня у северного выхода из коридора между вторым и третьим блоками, сразу за ямой. Понял?  
Хосок снова кивает, хотя даже не отображает с ходу – какая яма, чего хочет этот припадочный, да Хосоку некого будет ждать, гривер сожрёт его вместе с белобрысой башкой и косточками в Хосока плюнет! – но наорать уже не успевает: Намджун срывается с места и исчезает за поворотом, где его должна поджидать тварь. Просто был и не стало, словно сор со стола смахнули.  
Хосок тяжело тянет носом воздух, прикрывает глаза и даже не пилит себя за бездарно расходуемые секунды: от них сейчас взаправду зависит его здравомыслие, потому что идея расшибить себе голову уже не кажется пустой иронией. Он отметает в сторону гнилые, душные запахи, отметает отчаянье и злость, насильно заставляет себя сделать шаг, другой, понемногу – аукается лодыжка. Намджун сказал ждать его у северного выхода – отлично, у Намджуна есть минут пятнадцать от силы, больше Хосок даже на себя не поставил бы.  
Отточенное чувство времени неумолимо отмеряет минуты, у Хосока уходит шесть с четвертью, чтобы добраться до места: ничего примечательного, коридор между вторым и третьим блоками заканчивается развилкой, но на самом деле это западня – проход открыт один день из семи, а в остальное время обрывается зияющим провалом шириной несколько метров. Других подвижных частей поблизости нет, и какой бы план не взбрёл Намджуну в голову... План становится интуитивно понятен, как только Намджун вылетает в коридор – по ту сторону провала. С гривером на хвосте.  
Внутренние часы превращаются в таймер, Хосок орёт «Долбоёб конченный!» и «Ты сможешь!», а мысленно ужасается: не сможет. Не допрыгнет. Этот же ужас отражается на лице Намджуна, когда тот уже в воздухе, и Хосока бросает вперёд пружиной. От падения из груди выбивает весь воздух, в уши ввинчивается визг сорвавшегося в яму гривера.  
Пальцы Намджуна в руке исцарапанные, шершавые от пыли, с аккуратными полукружиями ногтей. Очень цепкие. Хосок поспешно вытягивает его наружу, помогает опереться на стену и просто пялится, пытаясь осознать.  
– Получилось, – выдавливает Намджун, захлёбываясь. Тянет рот в идиотской улыбке, с губ течёт кровь, чёлка слиплась от пота. Повторяет: – Получилось, – и начинает ржать.  
– Точно конченый, – вздыхает Хосок и лыбится в ответ. – Ты не лань, ты козёл. Горный.  
Намджун на это только пофыркивает, смех чередуется со всхлипами при попытках глотнуть побольше воздуха, пока постепенно не перерастает в хихиканье. Его всего трясёт, откровенно колотит, Хосок заглядывает ему в лицо, убеждаясь: глаза огромные, влажные, лихорадочно шарящие в ответ по лицу Хосока. Вот дурень, таким храбрым был один на один с гривером, а теперь догнался.  
Хосок поддаётся порыву, не оставляя себе шанса передумать.  
– Ты молодец, – шепчет в макушку, проводя рукой по взмокшему загривку. – Отбитый наглухо, но молодец. Спасибо.  
Намджун в объятьях снова фыркает и качает головой, то ли отмахиваясь, то ли соглашаясь. Бормочет:  
– Я просто не мог... – он не договаривает, но Хосок вполне способен додумать сам.  
Конечно, не мог, идеалист хренов. Такие вечно думают о других вперёд себя, потому что иначе не могут, – и мрут первыми. Всё же не зря он сразу Хосоку не понравился.  
– Нам надо двигаться.  
Хосок угукает. До рассвета ещё далеко, но сдаваться без боя в его планы больше не входит.

На высоте дцати метров над землёй отлично размышляется о возвышенном.  
Например, что Джин наверняка одобрил бы выбор слов.  
Или: звёзды отсюда кажутся гораздо ближе, чудища и опасность – дальше.  
Или вот ещё: Намджун вполне ничего, когда молча сидит под боком, никуда не дёргается и не дёргает. Вроде как даже пользу приносит – ветер здесь холодный, а Намджун тёплый. Греет.  
По правде говоря, Хосок готов думать о любой херне, лишь бы не вспоминать отвратительное чувство беспомощности, прошившее насквозь, когда он понял, что самостоятельно из каменной ловушки не выберется. Он словно снова вернулся в свой первый месяц, в зарешёченную тесноту лифта и перманентное состояние паники. Некоторые в шутку дразнили новеньких «младенцами» – большинство по сути такими и были: растерянные, напуганные, не помнящие самих себя. Хосок уж точно соответствовал в полной мере, слабый настолько, что трясся молча, а когда впервые столкнулся с открытой угрозой – рванул так, что угнаться не смог никто. Тогда же он усвоил главное правило – и вон как высоко забрался с тех пор. Нет, Джин бы точно одобрил.  
– Вас ведь утром трое ушло? – подаёт голос Намджун, мгновенно переключая мысли на ещё одну тему, о которой Хосок сейчас думать не хочет.  
Технически списывать Хончоля со счетов рано: они не нашли тела, не нашли крови, вообще ничего не нашли, и это может означать что угодно. В лабиринте давно никто не исчезал днём – с тех пор, как они научились в нём ориентироваться. Хончоль мог попасть в какую-то ловушку или – найти потайной ход. В лабиринте могла завестись новая угроза, с которой они раньше не сталкивались, какая-нибудь плита могла… да много чего могло случиться. Вариантов уйма, вот только все они сводятся к одному – к ночи в этих стенах.  
– Мне жаль, – по-своему толкует его молчание Намджун.  
Больше ничего не добавляет, но качается плечом ближе. Трогательно, вот только Хосоку не надо.  
– Не стоит, – отзывается он спокойнее, чем мог бы от себя ожидать. – Я не знаю, что произошло, и ещё рано… Хончоль умеет постоять за себя.  
– Если ты так говоришь.  
Хосок напрягается, но не может различить за словами насмешки, Намджуну как будто в самом деле достаточно одного его слова. Глупо. Глупо и неоправданно.  
– Знаешь, все в лагере рассчитывают на тебя, – продолжает тот после паузы, и – ну серьёзно, Хосок только начал проникаться к нему симпатией, ну вот нафига? – Это не правильно.  
Хосок захлопывает рот, так и не огрызнувшись. Скашивает взгляд, но выражения лица разобрать не может, зато с такого расстояния даже в полутьме различает цепочку родинок, спускающуюся от скулы к плечу. Наблюдение совершенно Хосоку не нужное, и он отворачивается, откидываясь на заднюю стенку ниши, обмякая.  
Нелепо, наверное, бравировать после случившегося.  
– Так и есть. Я не особенный.  
– Все люди особенные в том или ином смысле, – качает головой Намджун. – И все должны прикладывать усилия к поиску выхода отсюда, а не взваливать ответственность на плечи избранных. – Он оборачивается, смотрит этим своим Взглядом, который ни разу не вяжется с мягкой осторожностью изменившегося тона: – Тебя поэтому называют Хоупом?  
Хосок пожимает плечами. Что тут скажешь?  
Намджун хмурится и отворачивается обратно, долго молчит, а когда заговаривает снова, Хосок поражается очередному преображению, уверенности, звенящей в его словах:  
– Надо иметь огромную внутреннюю силу, чтобы делать то, что ты делаешь для них.  
Он не уточняет, что именно, а Хосок слишком ошеломлён, чтобы притвориться непонимающим или отшутиться, или что-угодно. Он сглатывает, но голос всё равно не слушается:  
– Я делаю это для себя, – и он не то чтобы врёт, но даже спина Намджуна не выглядит особенно убеждённой.

– Ты мне доверяешь? – снова спрашивает Намджун.  
Гладит по щеке с пугающей, неправильной нежностью, – пальцы с аккуратными ногтями перемазаны в крови и маслянисто-чёрной жиже, – а потом вдруг бьёт наотмашь и приказывает:  
– Беги!  
Хосок уверен, что бежать не должен и более того – не хочет, но телом словно управляет кто-то другой. Тот, кто слушается и бежит так, как не бегал никогда и ни от кого.  
И тогда Хосок просыпается.  
Перед глазами покачивается соломенная кровля, расчерченная косыми лучами заходящего солнца. Тело всё ещё ощущается чужим, тяжёлое и безвольное, но щека горит так, будто вмазали ему секунду назад. Хосок накрывает её ладонью, вместо жжения чувствуя лишь сухую, прохладную кожу.  
Облегчение такое сильное, что глаза предательски пощипывает. Хосок зарывается пальцами в волосы и какое-то время аккуратно и планомерно расставляет события по полочкам в голове, хотя деятельная сучность уже подзуживает высунуться наружу и разведать, что там и как. Последним, что он запомнил, прежде чем отрубиться на руках Юнги, была его же до крайности изумлённая рожа, и Хосок совсем не прочь полюбоваться на неё ещё раз.  
Он выбирается из гамака и, морщась, ковыляет к выходу – рёбра ноют, ноги гудят и не желают гнуться, но каждый последующий шаг даётся легче.  
В лагере его то и дело хлопают по плечу и бросают что-то одобрительное, иногда – соболезнуют, суют в руки фляжку с местным убойным зельем. Хосок надираться не хочет, отхлёбывает пару раз чисто согреться ради, но когда добирается до главного костра, уже не помнит, что там с рожей Юнги не так, а вот раскатистый басовитый тембр опознаёт сразу. Хосок крутит головой и привычно находит взглядом светлую макушку: Намджун с ногами сидит на бревне между Чимином и Джином, изображает что-то руками, смеётся. Выглядит до того живым, что у Хосока болезненно щемит в груди.  
Он с подозрением принюхивается к фляжке и чуть не взвизгивает позорно от вкрадчивого:  
– У меня много вопросов к тебе, приятель.  
Блядство, всё же забывать о Юнги чревато. Хосок делает осторожную попытку вильнуть в сторону, но не в меру загребущая для такого тщедушного тельца рука держит крепко и притискивает к боку владельца намертво.  
– Но они подождут до завтра, – неожиданно смягчается тот и хлопает по спине с такой силой, что Хосок закашливается, привлекая всеобщее внимание. – Развлекайся.  
Хосок кивает механически – Юнги, подорвавшимся к нему мелким, внимательно щурящемуся Джину. Отвечает чего-то, соглашается: да, завалили гривера, да, офигеть можно, да, нужно будет вернуться в лабиринт завтра же. Да, Намджун удивительный. Ну кто бы мог подумать. А по нему и не скажешь.  
Хосок послушно удовлетворяет чужое любопытство, а взглядом не отлипает от лица Намджуна, на котором все эмоции, как на ладони. Намджун смотрит в ответ и вроде бы смотрит как прежде – с неизменным пытливым любопытством, но смелее. Доверчивее. Будто уверен, что теперь Хосок не укусит. Будто пережитое в лабиринте связывает их теперь чем-то общим – одним на двоих.  
Как бы не так.  
Хосоку вот этой фигни по-прежнему не надо. Намджуну на самом деле тоже, и чем раньше он это поймёт, тем легче жить станет.

Пьяный Намджун и правда доверчив, как ребёнок.  
Идёт следом без лишних вопросов, стоит мотнуть головой, – даже когда Хосок сворачивает к лесу, даже когда прикрывает за собой дверь, и они остаются наедине – друг с другом и копией лабиринта. Намджун предусмотрительно держится от стола подальше, но в целом напряжённым не выглядит, ждёт терпеливо. Хосок, пока шёл, целый список тем набросать успел, по уровню содержательности от кретинского «прошлая ночь ничего не меняет» до философичного «откуда ты вообще такой выискался», но, во-первых, меняет и ещё как – лабиринт меняет всех без исключений, а во-вторых... Вот он стоит, смотрит на это добровольно сунутое в руки доверие и... и что?  
Зря он всё-таки. Не надо было.  
– Не надо было... – начинает он, а закончить уже не может.  
Намджун двигается феноменально быстро, заслоняет собой всё пространство, вжимает в стену. Хосок по инерции дёргается дать сдачи и оказывается фатально не готов к тому, что Намджун может играть не по правилам. Его губы на собственных губах ощущаются печатью, хлипкое дерево под спиной натужно стонет, Хосок стонет тоже – Намджун вылизывает его рот и больше кусается, чем целуется, но края перевязи под футболкой гладит невыносимо нежно.  
Хосок с ним скоро совсем коней двинет.  
Хосок рад бы списать всё на адское пойло, но. Он задолбался барахтаться в неопределённости и самообман бросил давным давно – по крайней мере думал, что бросил, а вот поди ж ты. Сам не заметил, как предпочёл болото безопасной рутины вместо того, чтобы хвататься за любую возможность.  
Хосок больше не хочет закрывать глаза, Хосок хочет выбраться. И Намджуна. Со всеми его ебучими противоречиями, криворукостью и умными тёмными глазами. Вот этого Намджуна, который...  
...стонет глухо, когда Хосок за волосы оттягивает его от себя, вытирает с подбородка слюну и спрашивает с предельной серьёзностью:  
– Как ты узнал про яму в том коридоре? Как ты до него добрался, не заблудившись? Как ты вообще столько продержался против гривера, я видел, как ты бегал раньше...  
У Намджуна в глазах за дымкой возбуждения отчётливо просвечивает усталое «ну что за дебил», пальцы продолжают выписывать по спине Хосока спирали. Он хмурится, будто сам до конца не уверен, и кивает в направлении макета:  
– Я видел схему. Запомнил.  
Хосок вспоминает слова Джина, и пусть в это до сих пор сложно поверить... хотя что уж, не сложнее, чем в ад и арахнокиборгов.  
– Допустим. А остальное?..  
За окончательно рассеявшейся дымкой вывеска про дебила вспыхивает ярче. Намджун медленно вытаскивает руки из-под футболки, отступает на шаг и проговаривает совершенно трезвым голосом:  
– В лагере все веселились. В лабиринте от меня зависела твоя жизнь, – каждое из его слов падает камнем куда-то под рёбра, жжётся, мешает вдохнуть.  
Хосок покачивается, словно раненый. И в этот раз целует первым.

Спать на земляном полу пиздец жёстко. И холодно. Хосок жмётся ближе к тёплой широкой спине, трётся ледяным носом о выступающие позвонки и вставать не торопится. Вопреки физическому дискомфорту, на душе невероятно спокойно.  
Намджун продолжает дрыхнуть, – всё-то ему нипочём, – впалый живот под ладонью вздымается в такт дыханию. Хосока немного ведёт от запаха и близости чужого тела, в голове лениво ворочаются воспоминания, какие-то случайные мелочи, которые ему теперь вряд ли удастся забыть – и это самое охренительное, потому что Хосоку нравится _помнить_. Пусть даже это незначительная ерунда вроде того, что...  
...У Намджуна определённо пунктик на тактильности и голос становится выше, когда ему хорошо. Колени убитые, содранные до запёкшейся корочки.  
...У самого Хосока абсурдно чувствительные лодыжки, а ещё кожа между пальцами, и ему неловко вспоминать, как они дошли до этого знания.  
...У Намджуна на лице незнакомое уязвимое выражение; Хосок, двигается в нём медленно-медленно, слизывает соль с ямки между ключиц, старается как-нибудь компенсировать, шепчет всякую муть, не затыкаясь, выворачивая себя наизнанку.  
...У Хосока мурашки вдоль позвоночника от любой незатейливой ласки. Он по-звериному тычется виском в подставленную ладонь, и Намджун тихо смеётся.  
Хосок трясёт головой, выныривая из дрёмы, и снова прислушивается к себе: новорожденное чувство до боли напоминает то самое, которое, может быть, всё-таки, которое жили они долго и счастливо и трахались каждый день. Опасное чувство, нельзя, но Хосок устал отказывать себе в нём.  
– У нас есть ещё с полчаса до того, как Юнги надоест притворяться добрым и понимающим, – делится он, заметив, что размеренное посапывание прекратилось.  
Намджун невнятно мычит, и на этом его реакция себя исчерпывает. Что ж. Хосок приподнимается на локте, задумчиво рассматривает симпатичное аккуратное ушко и плавно качает бёдрами. Конкретизирует:  
– Не хочешь мне отсосать?  
Ухо стремительно краснеет самым очаровательным образом.

– Я утратил веру в человечество, – флегматично изрекает Джин, как только Хосок заканчивает вкратце обрисовывать концепт их спасения (мы пошли в лабиринт, нашли полудохлого гривера, и Намджун окончательно его доломал, а ещё он теперь убеждён, что красная тикающая херня – наш билет наружу... такие дела).  
Хосок кивает из вежливости и уточняет:  
– Ты утратил её после того, как мы без спросу сунулись в лабиринт, или после того, как застал сегодня утром...  
– Ой, всё, – отмахивается Джин. – Ты испортил мне Намджуна. Растоптал последнюю надежду...  
– Я думал, что это я – твоя надежда, – бормочет Хосок, особо не рассчитывая быть услышанным, но на всякий случай добавляя обиженных интонаций.  
– А я думал, что тебе не нравится ею быть.  
Туше.  
Они вместе смотрят на возню неподалёку от врат: Намджун что-то вдохновенно затирает Чимину, Тэхён мечется между Чонгуком и новой игрушкой, остальные с упоением раскурочивают притащенную клешню гривера. Юнги пытается придать этому хаосу немного смысла и руководить, однако, судя по отчаянной ругани, нихуя у него не выходит.  
– Убери эту хрень с лица, – советует Джин.  
Хосок кивает, но ничего не может поделать с дебильной лыбой. А потом и вовсе отвлекается на бегущего в их сторону Намджуна: дежавю накатывает и тут же рассеивается – этот придурок снова виляет всем телом, игнорируя нормальные человеческие движения, да и чёрт бы с ним, тут уж не до грации, лишь бы носом в землю не упахался.  
– Меня окружают пидоры... – по-новой начинает причитать Джин.  
И с ним, как обычно, сложно поспорить.

Хосок живёт в аду, сколько себя помнит. У него серьёзные проблемы с привязанностями и ещё больше – с надеждой. Он привык бестолково биться о неприступные стены, привык рассчитывать только на себя, потому что никто не придёт, не спасёт, не подопрёт плечо. Привык просыпаться от нечётких снов, в которых не узнаёт ни силуэтов, ни лиц, а потом подолгу лежать и слушать жуткие звуки лабиринта.  
Теперь же он привыкает мириться с храпом из соседнего гамака.  
Теперь к его плечу регулярно норовит притереться неуклюжий придурок, который играючи ломает столы, стены, правила и самого Хосока – всё с одинаковой случайностью и виноватой улыбкой.  
Хосок соврёт, если скажет, что его не пугает, какой оборот могут принять события, если Намджун захочет взяться за дело всерьёз, – а Намджун уже хочет. Намджун разбирает гривера на запчасти и органы, докапывается до каких-то сетевых систем и вычленяет взаимосвязь оных с секторами лабиринта. Заставляет Хосока отвести его внутрь лично, заставляет Юнги приказать подготовить людей, а Джина – дать на это добро. Хосок боится до дрожи, до ужаса, что они могут где-то ошибиться, что что-то может пойти не так, что он не справится со своей задачей, снова не успеет – и кто-нибудь пострадает. Что Намджун в конце концов поймёт, как ошибался в нём всё это время.  
Но сильнее страхов его гонит вперёд желание жить – жить, а не выживать. И что делать с горячим и колким в груди, он сможет решить, когда выберется, а пока что Хосок делает то, что умеет, то, что умеет лучше всего. Хосок бежит.

 

_26/01/18_


End file.
